Skeets
History Skeets: 2004 - Present Upon taking charge of his family company, Ted gained access to the Scarab of Kha-Ef-Re, an azure medallion in this father's private collection on antiquities, which had always fascinated Ted. Even as a child, Ted knew that his father's artifact was something else, but he had always been forbidden from studying it and when he attempted to violate his father's instruction and take it, this father had it sent off to some bank in Europe to be locked away. One of Ted's first actions was to have the Scarab sent back to Coast City where Ted had built a special device for housing the artifact and analyzing it. Extrapolating that date and determining it to be of alien origin, Ted was able to design a number of innovations, revolutionizing Kord Omniversal. The unit known as Skeets was eventually made to be a robotic assistant to help calibrate, refine, and enhance the technology that would become the trademark tools and costumes of Blue Beetle and Booster Gold, Skeets not only developed a close relationship with Ted and his best friend (and designated equipment field tester). Michael Jon Carter; but also formed a distinct personality, becoming a much more advanced artificial intelligence then ever intended. Later Skeets proved able to fabricate tools on the fly, something never designed for. When Ted investigated this new ability, he discovered that the Scarab which was powering Skeets. had somehow fused with Skeets' processor and internal systems. After a series of tests. Ted made the decision to create what he called a "loyalty and friendship matrix" and install this behavior limiter and safety factor inside Skeets. This was a decision that would prove a fortunate one later on during Earth's first contact with the makers of the Scarab, the alien empire known as the Reach. When other Scarab-infused lifeforms were turned against Earth. Skeets remained loyal and played a crucial role in rescuing the teenager Jaime Reyes and his Silver Scarab from Reach control, even sacrificing himself in the process. Skeets 2.0 was built the following year and had much of the original Skeets' memories and coding, he lost the ability to utilize its internal Scarab as anything more then a power source.Oracle Files: Skeets Threat Assessment Resources * Highly Advanced Artificial Intelligence * Personality Processing Upgrade * Kord FunctionX Prototype OS * Reach Scarab Integrated Power Supply * Uplink to Justice League and Bug Servers Extensive Sensory and Communication Package * Local Gravity Nullifier and Flight Stabilizers * Engineering Tool Suite and Tractor Beam * Repulsor Beam and Grav Cannon Weapons * Integrated "Loyalty and Friendship" Matrix Trivia and Notes Trivia * The original Skeets is gone. He was a fusion of Kord's AI and Khaji-Da. Now, he is simply gone. Though Khaji-Da was moved to Jaime, it was basically in factory reset mode. The new Skeets was made from the original's back-up drives but there was a lot that was missing. He's more like Skeets Jr., more than a clone of the first. * Skeets 1.0 died May 27th, 2014. Links and References * Appearances of Skeets * Character Gallery: Skeets Category:Characters Category:Robot Category:Deceased Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Genderless Characters Category:27th Reality